


Heartache

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [39]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Gou is worried about her brother.[Prompt: Heartache]





	Heartache

Gou and her brother don’t really have a relationship any more. They were so close as kids, but all of that changed when Rin left for Australia. And even now he is back, they still don’t have a relationship. He spends all of his time at school and never answers her texts… it’s like Rin doesn’t want to be her brother anymore. She knows something changed for him whilst in Australia, but how is she ever meant to find out what when he won’t even talk to her.

With all of this swirling around her head, it’s easy to see why Gou can’t bring a smile to her face. She sits by the side of the pool as the boys of the swimming club swim lengths up and down the pool, and seeing them all swim makes her sigh. Rin used to love swimming, but apparently he’s lost his love for the sport. Why won’t he talk to her?

“Gou?”

“It’s Kou,” she says on reflex, but the venom doesn’t fill her voice.

She looks up to see Nagisa stood by the side of the pool, goggles around his neck and water dripping from his body. He’s smiling that adorable grin of his, but it slides from his face as he really looks at her.

“Hey, are you okay?” he says. “You look sad.”

She shrugs her shoulders. “I’m okay, I guess. I just keep thinking about my brother.”

“I know it’s not the same,” Nagisa says, crouching down to her level. “But we’re worried about him too.”

He’s right; it isn’t the same for Rin’s old friends to be worried like his sister, but it’s still nice to hear.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay,” he says, and he hugs her.

“Ugh, you’re soaking wet!” Gou shrieks, but she giggles.


End file.
